


Как с картинки

by Fate



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Fingerfucking, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate/pseuds/Fate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наверное, Джареду действительно нравится этот мальчишка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как с картинки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pretty as a Picture](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12490) by riyku. 



Джаред сидел на крыльце, острый край ступеньки впивался ему в локоть. Легкий ветерок холодил пот на лбу и шее, остывающая газонокосилка стояла неподалеку. Джаред почти допил первую бутылку пива и уже предвкушал вторую, как соседняя дверь шумно захлопнулась. Джаред ни капли не удивился, увидев приближающегося Дженсена. Тот постоянно ошивался рядом, помогал возиться с машиной и по мелочи ремонтировать дом. Он был хорошим малым, забавным и сообразительным для своего возраста, к тому же схватывал все на лету. Джаред был не против его компании, Дженсен ему даже нравился.

— Привет, — сказал Джаред.

Дженсен подошел к крыльцу и облокотился на заборную сетку. Сложно было не заметить, как он прошелся взглядом по животу и груди Джареда, прежде чем встретиться с ним глазами, но Джаред решил не акцентировать на этом внимание. Он сам был подростком и хорошо помнил, каково это, когда не в меру тесных боксеров было достаточно, чтобы его завести.

— Привет, — Дженсен махнул рукой в сторону упаковки с пивом возле Джареда. — Можно мне одну?

Джаред посмотрел на дом Дженсена, затем перевел взгляд на пустующую парковку.

— Да все в порядке, — Дженсен попытался как можно беспечнее пожать плечами. Вышло мило. — Они вернутся только завтра.

— А тебя оставили за взрослого?

— Да пора бы уже.

Джаред рассмеялся и, допив свое пиво, открыл еще две бутылки и протянул одну Дженсену.

— Не рассказывай им, — заговорщицки прошептал Джаред. — А то еще решат, что я сбиваю тебя с пути истинного.

— Ни слова, — серьезно заверил его Дженсен, и они чокнулись бутылками. Дженсен обхватил губами горлышко, и теперь настала очередь Джареда отводить взгляд. Глупо было бы говорить, что он никогда об этом не думал. Рот Дженсена будто был создан для того, чтобы делать минет: пухлые губы, такие мягкие и податливые и влажный, розовый язык, касающийся стекла.

Дженсен осушил бутылку в два глотка и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, пытаясь скрыть гримасу, что тоже было очень мило. Джаред взъерошил ему волосы, стараясь не обращать внимания, как скользят между пальцев шелковистые пряди. Дженсен, скривившись, оттолкнул его руку. Его нос и скулы украшала россыпь веснушек, забавных и в то же время очень сексуальных.

Джаред не мог не заметить, как в последнее время Дженсен резко вытянулся, как его плечи стали шире, будто пытаясь поспеть за новоприобретенным ростом, и как это подчеркивало худые бедра и тонкую талию. Лицо же все еще оставалось по-детски нежным, наверняка Дженсену приходится бриться не чаще раза в неделю.

Дженсен допил пиво и принялся за вторую бутылку, не переставая болтать. Он рассказал про свою новую работу в магазине мистера Стивена, про то, что собирается скопить денег и купить тот драндулет, что пылится во дворе в нескольких кварталах отсюда.

— Над ним наверняка придется немало потрудится, — заметил Джаред.

— У меня еще есть время, — ответил Дженсен. — Ну, пока не получу права. Может, к тому времени смогу поставить эту развалюху на колеса. Ты же мне поможешь? — он посмотрел на Джареда из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

— Сперва нужно выяснить, ездит ли она вообще.

Почему-то это рассмешило Дженсена, и он начал хихикать, а вскоре и вовсе расхохотался.

— Пожалуй, тебе хватит, — Джаред попытался забрать бутылку из его рук, однако Дженсен еще не утратил быстроты реакции и успел увернуться, спешно отступив на пару шагов назад. К несчастью, он споткнулся и после нескольких секунд безуспешных попыток удержать равновесие все же уронил бутылку.

— Блядь, — Дженсен медленно моргнул, посмотрел на лежащую у его ног бутылку, а затем, спохватившись, прикрыл рот рукой. — Извини.

— И где ты таких слов набрался? — поддразнил его Джаред. — Жалко, отличное пиво пропало.

— Ага, набрался, — фыркнул Дженсен, словно это было какой-то неизвестной Джареду шуткой. — Зайдешь? Возмещу ущерб.

Легкая дрожь в голосе Дженсена в сочетании с невинностью предложения на фоне вполне очевидного намека заставили Джареда засомневаться. Но Дженсен, спотыкаясь, уже шел к своему дому и манил Джареда за собой.

Джаред мысленно пожал плечами и решил принять приглашение. Ему все равно было нечем заняться, а пьяный Дженсен был забавен. Он последовал за ним. Обнаружив по пути пустую бутылку, он забросил ее в свой двор.

— Как насчет рома? — спросил Дженсен, когда они зашли на кухню. Наклонившись, он повернул встроенный закусочный столик, за которым обнаружился ряд бутылок. Шорты сползли чуть ниже, а майка задралась. Джареду показалось, что выпитое им пиво ударило прямо в голову, потому что ему очень хотелось коснуться Дженсена, узнать, какой будет эта гладкая кожа на ощупь.

Дженсен повернул голову, дожидаясь ответа. Его глаза были невероятно яркими.

— А кола есть? — спросил Джаред.

— Ага, — Дженсен слишком резко разогнулся, и его зашатало. Джаред протянул руки, чтобы удержать его: одной он коснулся загривка, вторую положил на плечо.

Возможно, ему всего лишь показалось, но он готов был поклясться, что Дженсен задрожал от его прикосновений. Или это Джаред дрожал, что было совсем не правильно — Джаред был старше и потому не должен был давать волю алкоголю и держать себя в руках. Они с Дженсеном смотрели друг на друга, и с каждой секундой воздух между ними будто сгущался. Дженсен облизал губы и открыл было рот, чтобы заговорить, но так ничего и не произнес.

Джаред был на грани того, чтобы поцеловать его прямо сейчас, скользнуть языком между этих великолепных, влажных губ...

— Кола, — выпалил Дженсен, высвобождаясь.

Джаред отправился на поиски стаканов, в которые затем засыпал лед. И да, его руки тряслись, горло сжималось, а член явно заинтересовался возможным развитием событий. Джаред налил ром, чокнулся с Дженсеном и осторожно отпил. Дженсен сделал большой глоток с энтузиазмом, присущим молодым и неопытным подросткам, затем довольно хмыкнул.

— На вкус как сливочное мороженое, — немного невнятно сказал он. Потом взял бутылку и повел Джареда в гостиную.

Дженсен хотел посмотреть новых «Людей Икс», Джареду было, в общем-то, все равно. К тому моменту, когда Джаред наконец понял, кто из героев Магнето и что они с Ксавье определенно трахаются, Дженсен перебрался на середину дивана.

Окно было открыто, и прохладный ветерок раздувал шторы.

— Холодно, — заявил Дженсен, пытаясь усесться поудобнее, но в результате завалился на Джареда, прижавшись к его боку и опершись ладонью о бедро.  
— По-моему, я немного навеселе, — удивленно произнес он, словно ему это и в голову прийти не могло.

— По-моему, ты пьян, — возразил Джаред.

— По-моему, ты прав, — Дженсен полностью расслабился и положил голову ему на плечо. — Ты теплый.

Джареду правда стоило отодвинуть его, усадить на другом краю дивана, но ведь Дженсен был прав: в комнате действительно было холодно, а прикосновения согревали. Да и вообще, было что-то уютное в том, как открыто и доверчиво Дженсен прижимался к нему.

Дженсен принялся играться с краем джинсовой дыры на колене Джареда, перекручивая нитки в пальцах. Джаред окончательно забил на фильм и, высвободив руку, обнял Дженсена за плечи. Он запустил ладонь ему в волосы и начал лениво их ерошить.

И, словно воплощая в жизнь самый заезженный кино-штамп, Дженсен прижался сильнее и, закусив губу, с блаженной улыбкой посмотрел на Джареда. Тот сдался. Внизу знакомо заныло, и член начал твердеть, прижимаясь к ширинке. Джаред сжал в ладони прядь волос Дженсена и легонько потянул.

— Ты когда-нибудь целовался? — спросил Джаред, не узнавая свой голос.

Дженсен напрягся, и Джаред попытался успокоить его, с легкой, расслабленной улыбкой поглаживая пальцем ухо.

— Да, — признался Дженсен. — Один раз, но вряд ли это считается.

— А почему нет?

— Мы просто играли, — Дженсен сильно покраснел, но продолжил. — Это была девушка, но она мне не очень нравилась. Не знаю. Мне кажется, считается, только если человек тебе нравится, понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — ответил Джаред и поцеловал Дженсена. Он невинно, почти невесомо коснулся его губ, а затем отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Дженсена.

Тот замер, зажмурившись, и черные ресницы особенно сильно выделялись на фоне светлой кожи. Такой красивый, словно с картинки. Джаред поцеловал его еще раз, и еще, все дольше и дольше, обхватывая нижнюю губу Дженсена своими губами. Он коснулся щеки, запоминая форму скул, и Дженсен приоткрыл рот. Его дыхание было со вкусом рома и колы, такое прекрасное, что Джареду хотелось еще и еще. Он погладил подбородок Дженсена и провел языком по его губам. На какое-то мгновение Дженсен засомневался, но все же коснулся своим языком языка Джареда, а затем впустил его глубже, позволил пройтись по зубам, по небу.

Дженсена ощутимо трясло, и Джаред отодвинулся.

— А это считается?

— Да, — прошептал Дженсен, словно делясь секретом. — Более чем.

— Это хорошо. Ты мне тоже нравишься, — так же тихо ответил Джаред.

Он уложил Дженсена на спину и навис над ним. То, насколько податливым стал Дженсен, безумно возбуждало. Дженсен раздвинул согнутые ноги и сложил руки на коленях. Джаред коснулся его лодыжки, тонкой кожи стопы, а затем медленно повел рукой вверх, задевая ладонью мягкие волоски. Дженсен захихикал, но быстро взял себя в руки, словно не зная, можно ли смеяться в такой момент.

— Все в порядке, — сказал Джаред. — Можешь веселиться. А еще можешь дотронуться до меня, — он притянул Дженсена к себе за запястья и положил его руку себе на пояс.

Дженсен вцепился пальцами в его рубашку.

— Можно? — переспросил он.

Пусть Джаред и не был до конца уверен, о чем именно Дженсен спрашивает, но он моментально ответил:

— Да. Все, что захочешь.

Дженсен прижался к нему, спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи, провел носом по ключице и засунул руки под рубашку, распластав ладони по спине.

— Теплый. Черт, какой же ты теплый, — пробормотал Дженсен, покрывая шею Джареда короткими поцелуями.

Джаред с готовностью отвечал. Он стащил с Дженсена рубашку и провел руками по спине и ребрам. Из-за резкого скачка роста Дженсен стал худым, даже тонким, и Джареду стало интересно, как тот будет выглядеть через несколько лет, когда все мягкие изгибы превратятся в острые углы.

— Подожди, — Джаред повел плечом, чтобы отвлечь Дженсена от своей шеи. — Хочу тебя видеть.

Дженсен отодвинулся, вжался в подлокотник и тут же скрестил руки на груди, ссутулился, словно пытаясь свернуться в клубок.

Внутри у Джареда похолодело.

— Все в порядке? — спросил он.

Дженсен махнул рукой в его сторону.

— Просто... — начал он. — Ты такой сексуальный. Мускулистый. А я...

— Ты охренительно красив, — перебил его Джаред.

— Правда?

— Да. Я хочу...

Джаред не успел закончить предложение, потому что теперь, очевидно, настала очередь Дженсена вести в поцелуе. Он быстро учился, водил языком по языку Джареда сильными, жадными движениями, раскрывая рот Джареда все шире и шире. Дженсен вскинул бедра и Джаред, почувствовав его твердый член, зажатый между ними, чуть не сорвался. Упершись рукой в диван, он обхватил горячий — это чувствовалось даже через натянувшуюся ткань шортов — член Дженсена.

Джаред сел на пятки. На диване было очень неудобно, и он пожалел, что они сейчас не у него дома, а именно — на кровати. Уж там-то Джаред смог бы разложить Дженсена и неспешно изучить, что вызывает у того улыбку, а что — стоны, что доведет его до грани и вернет на землю, и так до бесконечности.

— Хочу видеть тебя всего, — сказал Джаред и одним легким движением расстегнул на Дженсене шорты.

Дженсен почти что скромно опустил взгляд, но приподнял бедра, помогая Джареду раздеть его. Наконец высвобожденный член шлепнулся о живот, и Джаред восхищенно выдохнул. Толстый и набухший, влажный от выступившей смазки член загибался к животу. Сердце Джареда забилось быстрее, а его собственный член стал еще тверже.

— Ты мне доверяешь? — спросил Джаред, проводя пальцем под коленом Дженсена и целуя лодыжку.

Облизнув губы, тот коротко кивнул. Джаред взял подушку, подсунул ее под бедра Дженсена и развел его ноги. Он выглядел бесподобно вот так — податливый и открытый, с разливающимся по шее и груди горячим румянцем, с торчащими небольшими сосками и влажным членом.

Джаред медленно провел пальцем по шелковистой кожей за яйцами, отчего член Дженсена дернулся. Джаред обвел вход, а затем чуть пристукнул по нему. Мышцы сжались, потом медленно расслабились под его пальцем.

— Хочешь? Блядь, Дженсен, скажи, что хочешь.

— О боже, да, пожалуйста, — сказал Дженсен и тут же подтвердил серьезность своего желания: заерзал, раздвигая ноги еще шире, поддался на дразнящее прикосновение пальца.

Сердце Джареда чуть не выпрыгивало из груди. Он поднес два пальца к губам Дженсена, коснулся сжатых зубов.

— Ну же, — прошипел он, тычась пальцами. — Оближи.

Дженсен послушно взял пальцы в рот, пососал, обвил языком каждый по очереди, затем легонько прикусил. Джаред провел мокрой от слюны ладонью по груди Дженсена, оставляя влажный след.

Он надавил пальцем на кольцо мышц, пока не проталкиваясь внутрь, а всего лишь смазывая отверстие слюной. Дженсен был еще слишком сухим, напряженным, а меньше всего на свете Джаред хотел сделать ему больно. Он сплюнул на пальцы и провел по расщелине между ягодицами, снова добираясь до теперь чуть смазанного входа, и надавил сильнее.

— Ох, блядь, — протянул Дженсен. Тепло обволакивало палец Джареда, пока он двигал им внутри каждый раз погружая все глубже. Дженсен вцепился в подушку и подбросил вверх бедра, неожиданно кончая себе на живот. Из его приоткрытого рта вырвался долгий стон, а задница резко сжалась вокруг пальцев Джареда. Дженсен прикрыл лицо рукой.

— Прости, — смущенно пробормотал он.

— За что? — Джаред с трудом удержался, чтобы не кончить, но долго он все равно не протянет. — Ты такой узкий. Такой классный, — застонал он, собирая пальцами сперму с живота и снова скользнул в Дженсена, вызвав у того очередной громкий, долгий стон. Дженсен начал двигаться, насаживаясь на ласкающие его пальцы. Джаред добавил еще один палец, зачарованный ощущением Дженсена вокруг, растянутым, податливым телом, чуть набухшим входом, потемневшим и влажным.

Джаред первый, кто видит Дженсена таким — с расширенными от желания зрачками, практически затопившими зеленую радужку. Первый, кто узнал, как беспокойно Дженсен двигает бедрами, борясь с порывом сдвинуть ноги. От этих мыслей Джаред чуть не кончил, член начал ныть, а яйца поджались. Он застонал и наклонился, чтобы слизать сперму с живота Дженсена. Ему в подбородок ткнулся член, горячий и липкий, снова начинающий твердеть. Джаред так сильно хотел Дженсена, вылизать его всего, коснуться губами каждого миллиметра кожи. Но больше всего он хотел войти в него, широко раскрыть, почувствовать, как задница сжимается вокруг члена, заставить Дженсена дрожать, извиваться и умолять.

Джареду очень нужно было кончить. Не вынимая двух пальцев из Дженсена, он отстранился, одной рукой расстегнул джинсы и спешно приспустил их на бедра. Он ни на секунду не переставал двигать пальцами, все быстрее и быстрее, подстраиваясь под все ускоряющийся ритм бедер Дженсена.

— Сможешь еще раз? — спросил Джаред, беря свой член в руку. Он крепко его сжал, затем провел кулаком по всей длине.

— Можно я рукой? — робко попросил Дженсен. Тон его голоса резко контрастировал с настойчивыми движениями бедер.

— Да, блядь, да. Конечно.

Дженсен провел рукой по животу, собирая оставшуюся сперму, и схватился за член, ускоряясь вместе с Джаредом.

— Джаред, — позвал Дженсен. — Я хочу, чтобы ты... — Он рвано дышал почти на грани оргазма. Он дотянулся до ласкающей его руки, пытаясь ее остановить. — Хочешь меня трахнуть?

Просьба прозвучала так удивительно невинно, несмотря на ее суть, и Джаред не смог больше сдерживаться. Он кончил с хриплым стоном, забрызгивая спермой свой кулак и Дженсена, попадая тому на член. В глазах потемнело, и он повалился вперед, ища губами рот Дженсена и мокро целуя.

Дженсен дрочил, задевая рукой живот Джареда, пока они кусали и посасывали губы друг друга. Джаред все еще был внутри, медленно трахая его пальцами. Дженсен застонал ему в рот и замер, снова кончая.

Джаред положил голову ему на грудь, вслушиваясь в замедляющийся стук сердца. Он обвел пальцем сосок Дженсена, чувствуя, что ослабевшие мышцы больше не хотят его слушаться.

Дженсен под ним зашевелился.

— Ты не ответил, — сказал он охрипшим голосом, который очень понравился Джареду. — Хочешь?

— Может, позже.

Конец


End file.
